Mortal Kombat 11
Mortal Kombat 11 is both the 11th fighting game and the 22nd installment in the Mortal Kombat series, developed by NetherRealm Studios, QLOC & Shiver and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It was released on April 23rd, 2019 for the Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Gameplay NetherRealm Studios is known for having developed the Mortal Kombat titles and also the Injustice series. For Mortal Kombat 11, the new Custom Character Variation system will be introduced, the official press release states that it will “deepen and personalize the player experience by giving them creative control of building customized versions of the character roster”. Plot Some time after Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Cassie Cage, Raiden is seen torturing the fallen Elder God in the damaged Jinsei Chamber. The God of Thunder, now with a darker persona due to the Jinsei's corruption, announces to Shinnok that he will no longer have mercy and will destroy Earthrealm's enemies before they can attack the realm. Raiden threatens him saying that he'll be the first. Shinnok reminds him that he can't kill an Elder God, but Raiden states that "There are fates worse than death" and decapitates him. Raiden says to the severed, yet still-living head of Shinnok that he'll deliver him to Liu Kang in the Netherrealm as a warning and teleports away. The Keeper of Time, Kronika, appears in the chamber, annoyed at Raiden for upseting the balance of time after Mortal Kombat X's events. She approaches and tells Shinnok that the Ark of Time bends at her will and that it's only a matter of time. Tired of Earthrealm’s defiance, Kronika will bring order to the universe through any means necessary.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJYM7tsSyyA[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJYM7tsSyyA] Kombatants Returning characters *Baraka *Cassie Cage *D'Vorah *Erron Black *Frost *Jacqui Briggs *Jade *Jax Briggs *Johnny Cage *Kabal *Kano *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Noob Saibot *Raiden *Scorpion *Skarlet *Sonya Blade *Sub-Zero New characters * Cetrion * Geras * Kollector * Kronika (Boss) DLC characters *Shang Tsung *Shao Kahn (Pre-order) Non-playable characters *Blaze (fighting Rain in the Krypt) *Bo' Rai Cho (Liu Kang's ending) *Chameleon (occasionally falls to his death in the Pit) *Cyraxhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQFZC6dzauM (Story mode) *Ermac (deceased in the Krypt) *Goro (deceased in the Krypt and Story mode) *Hsu Hao (Erron Black intro, severed head) *Kenshi Takahashi (deceased in the Krypt) *Kharon (Story mode) *Kung Jin (Cassie's ending) *Moloch (deceased in Goro's Lair) *Nightwolf (Jacqui's ending) *Onaga (Kung Lao's ending) *Rain (fighting Blaze in the Krypt and will occasionally fall to his death in the Pit) *Reptile (found in the Krypt) *Sareena (Kabal's ending) *Sektor (Story mode) *Sheeva (Story mode) *Shinnok (Story mode) *Sindel (Jacqui's ending) *Smoke (occasionally falls to his death in the Pit) *Takeda Takahashi (various endings) *Tremor (occasionally falls to his death in the Pit) Stages *Shang Tsung's Island Ruins *Special Forces Desert Command *Black Dragon Fight Club *Shinnok's Bone Temple *Shaolin Trap Dungeon *Black Market Alley *Tarkatan War Kamp *Tank Garage Bunker *Goro's Lair *Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly *Sea of Blood *Kronika's Hourglass (3 versions) **Prehistoric Age **Chaotian Age *Kharon's Ship *Kotal's Koliseum *Koliseum Beast Pen *Shirai Ryu Fire Garden *Wu Shi Dragon Grotto *Lost Hive of The Kytinn *Tournament Modes A list of the modes that are available to play in Mortal Kombat 11. * Story Mode * Towers of Time * Klassic Towers * Krypt * AI battles * Online Additional Content The Premium Edition includes: * Steelcase * Kombat Packhttps://store.steampowered.com/app/976310/Mortal_Kombat11/. Steam Store. Retrieved on 2018-12-28.: ** 6 new DLC playable characters ** 1 week early access to DLC characters ** 7 Skins ** 7 sets of gear The Kollector's Edition includes: *Everything from the Premium Edition *Exclusive Dragon Logo Magnet *Scorpion Mask Development The game was revealed by Ed Boon on December 6, 2018, at The Game Awards. Cast *Ike Amadi – Shao Kahn, Cyraxhttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120691002484961283 *Troy Baker – Erron Black, Shinnok *JB Blanc - Kano *Steven Blum – Sub-Zero, Baraka *Ed Boon - Scorpion ("Get over here!" and "Come here!" voice clips) *Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage *Jonathan Cahill - Kabalhttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120691002484961283 *Sara Cravens - Frosthttps://twitter.com/ThatsSoCravens/status/1120695371980607488 *Sean Chiplock - Noob Saibot, Kharonhttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120746438479306753 *Megalyn Echikunwoke - Jacqui Briggshttps://twitter.com/Megalyn/status/1120810265103097856 *Richard Epcar – Raiden *Jennifer Hale – Kronika *Kelly Hu – D'Vorah *Matthew Yang King – Liu Kang *Phil LaMarr - Kotal Kahn *Erica Lindbeck - Cassie Cage *Mela Lee - Jade *Sunil Mahotra - Kung Laohttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120719190158188544 *Vanessa Marshall - Sheeva *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cetrion *Dave B. Mitchell - Gerashttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120691002484961283, Sektorhttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120691002484961283 *Andrew Morgado - Kollectorhttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120499804050685954 *Beata Pozniak - Skarlethttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120692034342461440 *Jamieson Price - Announcer *Kathleen Puls Andrade *Ronda Rousey – Sonya Blade *William-Christopher Stevens - Jax *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Shang Tsung *Kari Wahlgren – Kitana *Ron Yuan – Scorpion References Category:Games Category:Downloadable Game Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Playstation-Console Games Category:Nintendo-Console Games Category:Article stubs Category:Microsoft-Console Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games